Pride Land Arts
by petitprincess
Summary: Tori and her friends go to see Lion King in 3D. Then, a mysterious earthquake happens in the theater. They get transported to the Lion King Universe. They embark on a huge adventure. And perhaps get something more.
1. Where is Everyone

It was third period at Hollywood Arts. A light skinned girl with long red hair was skipping thru a hallway to her friends who were gathered near a bunch of lockers. She seemed really excited about something.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed the red girl to her friends

"Hey Cat!" said a pale skinned girl with long brown hair

"What's up, lil red?" said a tall dark skinned boy with dark brown hair

"What's that supposed to mean!" cried Cat

The brown hair girl rolled her light brown eyes and said "Cat, what's up?"

"Oh hehe I have six tickets to see the _Lion King _in_ 3D_!" giggled Cat

Then a pale skinned girl with long black hair walked up to the 3 with a handsome tall pale boy with messy brown hair.

"I hear you're going to see the _Lion King_." said the black hair girl

The long brown hair girl added, "It's going to be in 3D!" The black hair girl rolled her eyes. She mocked, "_It's going to be in 3D!_"

The girl sighed, "For the fifteenth time, I don't talk like that." The black hair girl just laughed.

"Yea do you and Beck want to come?" asked Cat. The two looked at each other.

The new arrivals nodded, and then Cat informed, "I already told Robbie so I guess we'll see at the Hollywood Theater."

Everyone at the lockers nodded and Cat said before she walked away "KK!"

The brown hair girl turned to the only girl in front of her and said, "I didn't know you like the Lion King, Jade."

"Well I do, Vega." said the black hair girl creepily, before walking away.

The boys looked at the only girl left. She noticed them and asked, "What!"

The boys shook their heads and walked off. The girl looked very confused. But, eventually she shrugged off the thought. Usually when something deals with Jade, she has no choice to ignore it. So, she can think of a way to get back at her.

Everyone was in the movie theater, in their seats talking until the movie started.

"Guys," whispered Tori

The gang she is with looked at her and she continued "What do you think it will be like if we lions?"

Jade mocked in her 'Tori' voice. When Jade was done, Tori rolled her eyes. Robby asked, "Where's everybody?"

They all looked around and noticed they were the only people. Beck asked Cat, "Didn't you say yesterday was opening night?" Cat nodded.

The bushy hair kid's puppet joked, "They probably left because they noticed an evil troll was here." He referred to Jade. She warned, "Watch it, puppet."

Cat said, "Yeah, that was mean Rex."

Rex retorted, "Shut up!" Cat immediately got quiet. Andre said, "Shh, it's about to start."

But, instead of the movie starting an earthquake happened. It wasn't any ordinary earthquake though. It felt…different. Tori was gonna shout something, but something made her unconscious. Whatever made her unconscious, also got to her friends? After a few minutes of shaking, their whole world just went black.


	2. You Think He's Cute

"Hey " yelled a lioness

A golden brown lioness with cream colored paws, muzzle, belly, throat, inner thighs and under eyeshade and midnight blue running and said "You know hay is for zebras right!" joked the golden lioness.

The lioness playfully growl and said "very childish of Jermira"

Jermira laughed and "Leanna,you still mad about me telling Kovu?"

"Um let me think, yes!" yelled Leanna

"At lease he knows right." said Jermira

"That's not the point!" yelled Leanna before giving chase

She ran after Jermira in a playful yet somewhat harmful. Every now and then Jermira would stop and let Leanna at least catch up with her.

Jermira laughed and said "Now who's childish?"

the two lionesses ran thru their home, Jermira stopped leaving Leanna to bump into her.

"Hey!" cried Leanna. She growled at Jermira. But, she didn't see it as a threat.

Jermira said nothing but started walking. Leanna sighed and followed. When the lionesses got to the watering hole Jermira saw something that made her stop cold. There laying around are a group of lioness.

"Who are they?" Leanna asked

"How am i supposed to know?" Jermira said to her cub hood friend.

As they were going back and forth a voice spoke to them, The lionesses turned to see a handsome golden lion with a mild brown mane and amber eyes. He asked, "Where am I?"

"He's cute!" Jermira whispered to her friend.

Leanna laughed and said, "Ha! You think everybody's cute, even King Simba."

"That's not funny." Jermira growled before answering the cute lion's question,"You're in the Pride Lands."

"Really?" said the lion

Jermira and her friend nodded. Jermira asked "Who are you, i mean what is your name?"

The lion flashed a smile and said "My name is Beck"

Leanna say "Its nice to meet you! Who are your friends?"

At that moment another voice was heard, they looked and saw a beige golden lion with a brown mane and amber eyes.

Beck smiled and said "This is my friend Andre..Andre this is..." then she looks at he two females.

"Oh! I'm Jermira and this is my best friend Leanna."

Andre nodded but before he could say anything, a black lioness with white paws, muzzle, and belly. The lioness also has a drak grey tail tuff with light blue streaks. A pair of brown eyes came walking up with a red lioness who has white muzzle paws, and belly with a black tail tuff and blue eyes.

Beck smiled when he saw his girlfriend and friend.

He introduced, "This here is my girlfriend Jade." He nuzzled the black lioness. Jermira felt a pinge of sadness in her heart. Even if she just met him Jermira have fallen for the new golden lion.

"And this is our friend Cat." said beck knocking Jermira out of her thoughts.

Leanna looked at Cat weirdly. She put out, "So you're named after what you are?"

Cat whined, "**Why are you so mean!**"**  
**

Leanna just looked at her again and looked away. Beck asked, "Have you seen any of our friends?"

The two shook their friends. They would know a couple of new faces. Jermira stepped up and asked, "Do you have...any place to stay?"

The four friends shook their heads. Leanna explained, "Well we have a place where you can stay. Follow us, and you'll see."

Andre simply said, "This is gonna be cool. At least hope so. Hey, is that guy Scar there."

Leanna just stopped for a few seconds and started walking again. Jermira just looked at Andre and walked along Leanna's side.

"Why'd you have to be so mean?" asked Cat.

Andre just looked confused.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Leave only positive comments. Or if i need change anything just let me know. Also, i changed it up a bit sexyshewolf94. Is that alright?**

**Disc****l****aimer: I don't own Victorious or Lion King.**


End file.
